One cat's death is another cat's bread
by Eefmuusje
Summary: This is one of my stories how I think Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer could have met.


"…Rumpleteazer…" the long red tom purred smiling. The horrible Tom sat lazy upon a big pillowed chair while a petite Queen looked at him frightened. The Queen shivered once she heard his scary voice through her ears into her mind, his sharp voice she would never forget, whatever happened this would always stay in her mind. "I just brought you those shining things humans wear, what do you want more?" she asked, trying to sound tough though she was shaking all over her body. "Well… I'd like to make a deal with you…" Macavity purred as he circled around her smiling widely, leaving the chair empty, though on and around a lot of jewels were stalled out. "What kind of deal?" Rumpleteazer asked narrowing her eyes, starting to get suspicious. "Well… You probably know what happened with Sweetheart?" Macavity asked as he raised an eyebrow, not losing his smile. "You mean the Jellicle Queen you used as your… Play-thing?" Rumpleteazer hissed spotting. "Watch it, little miss… or I'll feed you to the Pollicles!" Macavity yelled angry, losing his smile. Rumpleteazer calmed down a bit, not wanting to become dog-food. Rumpleteazer knew what happened to the poor Black and Orange spotted Queen, she was a pretty Queen, she had a white belly and around it she had black and orange spots. She had beautiful brown eyes. If she didn't say a word, you could still see what she thought when you looked into the coffee-brown eyes. A few weeks ago Sweetheart tried to escape from this horrible building, she was a prisoner and a plaything, but Macavity knew she did… He followed her to the Jellicle Junkyard, where she lived before he captured her, and he killed her, just in front of the Junkyard, she just laid there, dead, until a few Toms of the tribe found her... _Poor thing…_ Rumpleteazer thought pitiful but tried not to show her grief. "Well, some workers are looking for a new Queen for me right now and it's going to take more than a few weeks, I mean, I really need a good one, but meanwhile I need another…" Macavity looked at her questioning. "Play-thing?" Rumpleteazer asked as she raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her disgust for her boss. Macavity nodded. "How about a week of your service, whenever I want, you'll be there, and after that your free…" The Napoleon of crime suggested, smiling again. "You mean… Free, like I'll never see you again?" Rumpleteazer asked dreamy. She works for him almost as long as she can remember and always dreamed about a life on her own… Joining a tribe, meet an amazing Tom, mate with him and get the most cutest kittens in the whole world. "Yes." Macavity answered and smiled sneaky, showing his pointy teeth. Rumpleteazer shivered and thought for a few minutes, making a deal with him wasn't the smartest thing to do, she would know… But on the other paw, if she doesn't accept this she'll never be free… "Only one week, promise? " Rumpleteazer asked pressing raising her eyebrow. "Only one week." Macavity answered while he nodded smiling. Rumpleteazer looked at him thoughtfully again. "Do we have a deal?" Macavity asked as he putted out his paw smiling at the Queen. "We have a deal." She answered, sounding self-assured, though she surely wasn't. She carefully took his paw, still not trusting him, and shook it smiling happily as she imagined how her Tom would look like.

A few days later Rumpleteazer sat in front of a few cells. Happily chatting with the Queens who were held as prisoners or playthings. She loved to talk with them about where they lived before Macavity took them away, it made her forget… everything that happened to her... Her fur was dirty and she had a few wounds which came from this whole week with Macavity. It was horrible, the Queens who he held as playthings, told her he never was that harsh on anyone, though, there was one Queen… Sweetheart… Rumpleteazer shivered as she licked one of her wounds on her paw, looking at herself disgusted, she's never been so dirty. You almost couldn't see what her colors were, she was white with Black and Orange stripes, actually she looked a bit like Sweetheart. Sweetheart was a prisoner too, Rumple was her only friend from the ones who works for Macavity, most workers felt themselves too good to hang around with prisoners or playthings, though she heard a few Toms were pretty interested, let's say, mostly for the playthings. Some say they might be even worse than the Hidden Paw himself. Suddenly a white with brown Tom opened the door, looking sternly at Rumpleteazer. "Macavity wants to see you." He said like he didn't care even a little bit. Rumpleteazer sighed sadly and waved to the prisoners. They smiled a little sadly as they watched her leaving, tail between her legs and head hanging down sadly and embarrassed. She carefully and slowly walked to Macavity 's room, taking as much time as she could. "This is your last day…" Macavity purred as he ran his paw over her back what made her shiver again. Rumpleteazer smiled a little of the thought of being free, not noticing the Tom who slapped her butt. She thought about the thing she would steal first, everything she stole was for him, the horrible Tom who ruined her whole life. She could finely join a tribe, she could finely mate, and have kittens. She sighed happily as she pictured her Tom charming again. "And because of that, I'm not going to save you…" Macavity growled as he unsheathed his claws and dug them into her shoulders. Rumpleteazer 's smile quickly faded away and the prisoners could hear her high scream full of pain, fear and sadness.

A Calico Tom walked through the street were Macavity 's Lair stood watching the birds in the trees, trying to forget everything that could happen inside one of the buildings close to him. Suddenly he heard a terrible scream, scaring the birds away. Mungojerrie shivered and walked further, now carefully and scared. He walked there often, although he hated that place… He stood in front of the building and sighed shaky. Just before he wanted to walk further, the door opened. The Tom changed to a fight position in case someone was planning to attack him. He looked at the one who came out of the building, but shocked, it was a Queen, probably the owner of the horrible scream. She limped in the direction of the street, not showing her face at him, clearly not noticing he was there. She was badly wounded and bleeding everywhere, he could see the pain at the way she walked as she limped upon the road. The Tom ran to her, he wanted to help her, he knew what happened to the poor Queen. When she saw him, she hissed angrily and swiped at him protectively. "Whoa, I just wanna help you!" He yelled shocked as he watched her sadly, rather not looking at the terrible wounds. "Stay away from me!" She hissed angrily as she limped further on the street. He watched her helplessly as she fell on the middle of the road. He carefully crawled to her and checked her, scared of what could be his fault, she was just unconscious and Mungojerrie sighed relieved. At that moment a car came out of a street and drove their way. Mungojerrie shocked as he looked at the car as it came closer. "Oh, everlasting…!" The Tom cursed shocked. He quickly took the unconscious Queen of the ground and started to run, escaping a horrible death.

"Jenny, Jelly!" He yelled panting as he ran into the Jellicle Junkyard, carrying the unconscious Queen in his strong arms. A few cats came curiously to see what was wrong. Munkustrap and Jennyanydots came running to him, worried what could be the problem. "What happened?" Munkus asked worried and shocked when he saw the Queen, who was still a bit bleeding. "I'll tell you later." Mungojerrie mumbled quickly and panting as he walked after Jennyanydots with the poor thing in his arms. Her head hung over Mungojerrie 's arm what was not save, this way she chocked herself. Jennyanydots shook her head shocked and laid her head against his chest. The Queen inhaled deeply, what meant she breathed again, but purrs joined her breath as she blew it out, what made Mungojerrie blush. When they came inside Jennyanydots' and Jellylorum 's 'Fixing Box' Mungojerrie laid the still unconscious Queen on a bed, a wooden plank with a few colored pillows on it. Jennyanydots, Munkustrap and Jellylorum came in, the Queens carried a few blankets and stuff to nurse the unconscious Queen. "Can I stay?" Mungojerrie asked worried against Jellylorum. "I'm sorry honey, but you two can't stay." Jellylorum answered a little pitiful as she led Mungojerrie and Munkustrap outside. "But…" Mungojerrie tried worried. Jellylorum shook her head full of pity and closed the door in front of his nose. Munkustrap was already sitting on Pouncival 's broken chair and he signaled to Mungojerrie to sit next to him. Mungojerrie looked a few seconds at the closed door worriedly and then he jumped upon the chair. Munkustrap sighed sadly and asked carefully: "Where did you found her?" "In front of Macavity 's building." Mungojerrie mumbled quietly as he played with his tail, not wanting to look at Munkustrap 's disapproving face. Munkustrap sighed another time, this time disapproving. "Mungojerrie, I know that you miss her and that it's hard to believe that she's gone, but you shouldn't go there anymore, what if Macavity attacks you, or something." Munkustrap tried to explain with worry in his voice. He was the leader of the tribe and everyone was dear to him. "I walked there 'cause I went to the Park, and that was the easiest way home." Mungo tried to protect himself. "Well, try to avoid it next time. But she's lucky you walked by… What happened actually?" Munkus asked, suddenly curious. "Well, I just walked there and heard a horrible scream. Of course I knew immediately where it came from. It was horrible I could hear the pain and sadness in the scream. A few minutes later the big door opened. So I took my fight position and then I saw it was her. She limped to the street, she was bleeding almost everywhere. Of course I wanted to help her, but she hissed at me en yelled that I had to leave her alone. Finely she fell, almost in the middle of the road. I went to look what was wrong when I found out she was unconscious. There came a car, so I picked her up and I dashed off, to here." Jerrie explained a little sadly. "You mean you ran all the way here? With that Queen?" Munk asked disbelieving pointing at the door. "Yea, but she wasn't heavy." Mungo noticed surprised. "Then she must have been there a long time…" Munkustrap said a little sad. Mungojerrie nodded sadly as he played with his tail, not wanting to think back at the horrible building and the most scary cat he had ever seen. "And he kept her there in one of his rooms, otherwise we must have seen her, and she probably wasn't that light." Jerrie added also sad, still looking at his paws. Munk nodded and putted a paw on Mungojerrie 's shoulder comforting. "What's wrong?" Etcetera, one of the cutest kittens in the Junkyard, asked with a cute face while she looked at Mungojerrie puzzled from the ground. "I found a Queen and she was very injured, so I took her to Jenny and Jelly." Mungojerrie explained sad to the kittens who noticed there was something wrong. "Is it… Sweetheart?" Tumblebrutus asked quietly, not wanting to upset the Tom more. "No, Tumble, Sweetheart is already gone…" Mungojerrie sighed sadly. He started to sob quietly, he didn't want the kittens to see him this way, he was a strong Tom, he shouldn't cry. Pouncival en Etcetera jumped worriedly on the chair, making Munkustrap to fall off. The rest of the kittens couldn't held their laughing and Mungo laughed a little too when he saw Munkustrap looking at the kittens a little angry but he joined their laughing too. Etcetera gave Mungojerrie a big hug and Pouncival laid his paw on his shoulder comforting the older Tom. Suddenly Jellylorum came out of the fixing box. Mungojerrie immediately jumped down and made his way to the older Queen. "How is she?" he asked worriedly. "Her wounds were very big and very dirty. You came in on time, young man." Jellylorum answered as she smiled at him. "Can I go see her?" Mungojerrie asked still worried, while the Princesses started to whisper and giggle, making him blush. "Yes, but she isn't cleaned, we only took care of her wounds." Jellylorum said as she opened the door for him. "That's oke for me." Mungojerrie mumbled and made his way inside, Munkustrap right behind him, looking at him a little worried. They came into the room where she laid on another bed, the first one was drenched with blood. Mungojerrie looked worriedly at the Queen he saved. She was still a bit filthy, unconscious and there was some clotted blood, but she looked a lot better then before. Mungojerrie kept watching her, there was something at her he couldn't understand. Maybe it was the way she looked, Mungojerrie knew what happened to her, at least what happened to her today, but still she laid there with a happy smile on her face. "Bring her with you tonight, so your pet can clean her up." Munkustrap filled the silence, frightening Mungojerrie. "What, are you sure?" Mungojerrie asked, while he couldn't get his chestnut eyes off the Queen. Munkustrap nodded smiling. "I think Demeter wouldn't like it when I take her with me." Munkustrap said a little laughing. Mungojerrie laughed a little too and smiled at the older Tom. "I have to go, check up the kittens, I don't know what Tugger is up to." Munkustrap said and made a worried face. Mungojerrie laughed a little and brought his cheeky brown eyes back to the sleeping Queen. Jennyanydots came in when Munkustrap walked out. "Hey, mum, Can I take her home? Munkus said so." Mungojerrie asked her pointing at the Queen. "Do you mean right now?" Jennyanydots asked him. Mungojerrie nodded as he looked at Jennyanydots. "Well… If you be careful I think that it's oke." She said smiling. "Thanks mum, and can you say hi to dad from me, when he comes back from the trains?" Mungojerrie asked as he hugged her thankfully. "Of course, dear. Do you want me to tell him about your rescue?" Jennyanydots asked as she looked at the wrapped up Queen smiling. "Well… I think you could tell him about my rescue, but not about she's going home with me." Mungojerrie answered and snickered. Jenny nodded a little laughing and walked away. Mungojerrie picked the sleeping Queen up from the bed, laid her head against his chest, not wanting her to choke herself again, and walked away.

Halfway their way to Victoria Grove, where Mungojerrie lives, he heard some mumble from his chest. He looked at the Queens and saw her open her beautiful coffee-brown eyes, who looked at him shocked and scared. "What…?" She asked as she looked up at the Tom who saved her. "Let me go!" She growled and hissed. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into his arm, in a reflex Mungojerrie released her, making her fall on the ground. "Easy, it's oke!…" Mungojerrie tried to calm her down as he carefully grabbed her to help her up. She wanted to stand straight up but she wasn't fully recovered so she fell on the ground. "Are you oke?" Mungojerrie asked worried and tried to help her up again. "I'm fine." She mumbled and looked to her wounds, they were covered by bandage. "What… What happened?" She asked wide-eyed and confused. Mungojerrie offered his arm to help her walk smiling and she took it shyly. "Well, after you hissed me a few times, you walked upon the street but you went unconscious and a car came your way so I brought you to Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, the two nurses of our tribe. They took care of you." Mungojerrie explained smiling. The Queen looked at him guilty and shyly. "Oh, Thanks for everything… And eh… I'm sorry for the hissing and stuff." She said shyly. "It's oke… I would have done the same too." Mungojerrie mumbled blushing. There fell silence between the carefully walking Queen and the protective Tom. "May I ask you your name?" Mungojerrie asked, hoping to break the silence. "Yea, you may. It's Rumpleteazer." She answered a little giggling. "I'm Mungojerrie." He said while he smiled at her because he liked the way she giggled. "Alright Mungojerrie, Where are you taking me to?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "Well, our leader told me I could take you home, so my pet can clean you up and so you have a safe place to sleep." Mungojerrie explained. "Thank you…" Rumpleteazer mumbled shyly. "It's oke!" Mungo said as he looked at her smiling. Rumpleteazer wanted to jump on one of the loosened paving stone but her leg still hurt. She barely fell, grabbing her leg in pain, but Mungojerrie could catch her on time. "Should I carry you?" He asked. She nodded shyly and a little crying. Mungojerrie picked her up the same way he did two times this day, only this time she was awake. As soon as they arrived at Mungojerrie 's house, Mungojerrie helped Rumpleteazer through the cat door and crawled inside too. The two cats heard Mungojerrie 's pet's high heels while she run through the house. "Jack! Jack! Where are you!? I hope my missing earrings aren't hidden in the garden again!" Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie heard her yell. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and Mungojerrie tried to hush her, not wanting to get caught. His pet ran to them as soon as she heard Rumpleteazer 's giggle. "Here you are Jack! And who is that?" She asked puzzled as she saw Rumpleteazer. "Is it a female?" His pet asked, raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms smiling cheeky. Teazer giggled a little and Jerrie yelled: "Just someone I saved, don't go too far!" His pet laughed a little because she couldn't understand what he said. "She's all dirty, come on, let's clean her up!" She said as she picked Rumpleteazer up. "Ouch! That hurts!" Rumpleteazer growled. "Hush!" Tamara yelled, Mungojerrie 's pet. Mungojerrie snickered until Rumple gave him a angry look. "Oh, sorry." He said trying to hold his laughter. Tamara walked, with Rumpleteazer in her arms, into the bathroom. Mungojerrie followed the two walking proudly that he saved someone. "No, you'll wait downstairs." Tamara said to him and closed the door in front of his nose. Mungojerrie heard that Rumpleteazer was laughing now. He walked downstairs, jumped on his bed and waited for Tamara and Rumpleteazer. Tamara was a young woman, about 27 years old. She works as an English teacher on a high school. Mungojerrie knew because sometimes students came over for coaching or if they had a problem with school, friends, love or parents.

After about half an hour he heard that high heels again, but this time they were joined by soft paw steps upon the wooden floor. Tamara came into his room and pointed at the door. There came a clean Queen, with still some bandages, trough the door. Jerrie 's jaw dropped as he saw her, he never saw anyone like her, well actually he did... That's why he thought there was something special at her! "Well, I'll be back soon, I'm gonna buy you a beautiful collar, and I'll name you alright? And please, don't break everything down…" Tamara asked as she grabbed her coat. "S-S-Sweetheart?" Mungojerrie asked as he looked at Rumpleteazer stunned when his pet closed the door behind her. Rumpleteazer started to giggle shyly and blushed a little. "How did you called me?" She asked shyly and blushing as she carefully jumped on his bed, not wanting to hurt herself more. "You look as someone I know… Well, knew…" Mungojerrie explained sad and hung his head down, not wanting to look at the Queen who reminded him too much at the spotted Queen. "You mean the Jellicle Queen?" Rumpleteazer asked shocked. Mungojerrie nodded sadly, still not looking at her. "I knew her too." Rumpleteazer said more shocked. "You did?" Mungojerrie asked disbelieving and raised his head again. Rumpleteazer nodded sadly, it was her turn to look down. "She was one of Macavity 's prisoners, and one of my best friends there. But then… He just couldn't let one Queen go, ONE!" Rumpleteazer said angrily this time, Mungojerrie could see the anger and sadness in her beautiful brown eyes. "I know exactly how you feel…" Mungojerrie mumbled sad, trying to hold back his tears for his new roommate. Rumpleteazer settled herself next to him and putted a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Alright, now you have to tell something about yourself." She said happily. Mungojerrie snickered of her happiness, he admired her for calming down so easily and quickly. "Oke, let's start with when I was born…" Mungojerrie started. "It's gonna be long night." Teazer sighed jokingly. Jerrie laughed a little and Teazer joined him with her cheeky giggles. "When my sister and I were born our mother died because the birth was too much for her. My dad couldn't reach us up in his own, so at one day he met Macavity. He wanted to help my dad, but he had to work for him. Dad wanted what was the best for us so he decided to accept it. While our dad was gone for him, Macavity wasn't with us either so at one day someone of the Jellicle tribe found us, steeling food. I was the best in stealing, my sister always looked cutely when we got caught, making the humans not angry anymore, we were a great team. I protected her and she protected me, on her own way… So we grew up at the Jellicle Junkyard, Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots raised us up like we were their own kittens. But at one day Macavity appeared and said he came to get what was his. He took me and my sister with him because our dad didn't do his job decently, at least that's what Macavity told us. He held my dad in a cell, he took him out and killed him in front of me and my little sister. We were only 1 year old! So he held me as a thief, Everyone always said I was one of his bests thieves, and he held my sister as prisoner. After 2 years I was released, but then he started to use my sister as his play-thing… After a few horrible months she tried to escape, but Macavity killed her in front of the Junkyard and me, Munkustrap, Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger found her…" Mungojerrie explained and burst into tears, he couldn't held them anymore. Teazer putted her paw in front of her mouth shocked. "You were her brother…?" She asked with her voice shaking and whispering. Mungojerrie nodded, still sobbing quietly. Rumpleteazer pulled him into a hug and rocked him a little comforting. "It's oke… Shh… I'm here…" She whispered caring and comforting. Mungojerrie tried to stop crying, he felt a little embarrassed against the few months younger Queen. "I used to say that to your sister when she felt horrible, I see it works on you both!" Rumpleteazer said as she swept away his tears, trying to show he wouldn't be ashamed to her. "And now it's your turn!" Mungojerrie tried to say as happy she did. "Oke, let's start were I was born…" Rumpleteazer sighed and started to giggle. Jerrie snickered and nudged her side with his paw, making her giggle more. "Well… A few weeks after I was born my parents were attacked by Pollicles. Macavity saved them but wanted something in return. They had to find a Queen he 'needed'. When they tried to steal her, they got killed by their leader. So he decided to take me instead of the Queen. Because I was too young to use so he learned me to steal and after 3 years of stealing he killed his own plaything, so he needed a new one. A few Toms were looking for one but meanwhile he needed one. So he offered me a deal: A week of my service, and after that I was free. I had to take that offer otherwise I'd never be free. It was horrible… And on my last day… he did this to me." She sighed and looked at her bandages sadly, she couldn't believe Mungojerrie saved her so she couldn't help sobbing too. Mungo putted his arms around her comforting. "You're save with me now. No one is stealing you as long as your with me!" Mungojerrie whispered caring. Rumpleteazer smiled sadly, trying to stop sobbing and nuzzled him to show her thanks, but it made him purr loudly. Tamara came in with a black collar with silver gems on it in her hands. "Well I see you two are having fun." She laughed as she saw the two hugging. Rumpleteazer giggled a little while Mungojerrie loosened her and Tamara putted the black collar around her neck. "Let's name you… Sugar?" Tamara asked thoughtfully. Mungojerrie started to laugh and Rumpleteazer growled a little. "I'm not that kind of cat!" She hissed. "Alright I take that as a no… What about… Johanna?" Tamara tried carefully. "Hmm, I think that's okay!" Teazer answered and started to purr and nuzzle her new pet to make it clear to Tamara. "So from now on your name is Johanna!" Tamara said happy and putted her back on the ground. "Good night!" Tamara said happy as she closed the door and pushed the lights out. Rumpleteazer carefully jumped on the bed what made Mungojerrie launch into the air. They start to laugh and curled up on other sides of the bed to get some sleep.

After a few hours it started to rain, not really a problem, they were inside… But it started to thunder too. Rumple waked, scared of the thunder. She watched Mungojerrie thankfully as he slept. She watched him as his chest rose peacefully and his tail twitched a little. With another thunder Jerrie woke up too, only more scared than Rumpleteazer was, he hissed at the thunder what made Rumpleteazer giggle quietly. "You're funny." She giggled. "Thanks, I think…" Mungo said laughing as he curled up again. Rumpleteazer kept looking at him. Another noise came waking Rumpleteazer up from looking, Mungojerrie woke and looked at Rumpleteazer, he saw she was scared. He smiled and crawled over to her. "Super Jerrie is going to protect you from the thunder, he isn't scared of anything!" He whispered to her sweetly. Rumpleteazer giggled shyly and Mungojerrie curled up in front of her. He putted his strong arm around her waist protectively. Rumple listened as he breathed and watched him falling asleep, feeling safe for once in her life.

The next morning Rumpleteazer woke up, but Mungojerrie wasn't where he was last night. Teazer looked around shocked and scared to see if he was here. The door was open and Rumpleteazer remembered that Tamara closed it yesterday. Carefully she walked into another room, her leg still hurt. She recognized it was a kitchen, she used to steal food from this rooms. "Jerrie?" She yelled carefully. "Where are you?" She yelled further. "Here!" Rumpleteazer heard him yell with a mouthful. She followed his voice and found him near the dining table. "What are you doing?" Rumpleteazer asked, cocking her head to the side questioning. "Eating, here, you're probably hungry." Mungojerrie said and pointed to another bowl with food, Tamara filled it before leaving to work. Rumple looked at him and the bowl for a few seconds not entirely sure, Jerrie nodded trustfully and she started to eat greedy. "This is good!" Rumpleteazer said still chewing. "I know, Tamara is the greatest pet ever!" Mungojerrie said as he yawned. After breakfast they went back to their 'room'. "And what do you want to do today?" Mungo asked as he jumped on the bed. "What do you wanna do?" Teazer asked as she crawled up too. "Well, we could stay inside and go sleeping, or I can introduce you to the Jellicles…" Mungojerrie said if he already knew what she was choosing. "The last one!" Teazer yelled and tossed her paws in the air. Mungojerrie snickered and stretched out. "Come on, let's go!" He yelled and raced out of the room. Rumpleteazer jumped off the bed, forgotten she was injured, so she fell on the ground, screaming in pain. Mungojerrie stopped running once he heard a horrible but familiar scream, he recognized it immediately and ran as fast as he could back to her. "Are you oke?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "Well, my leg still hurts." She said with some tears in her sad eyes. "Should I carry you again?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "If you don't bother..." She said shyly as she tried to get up. "It doesn't bother me at all!" Mungojerrie said as he picked her up, the usual way. "Thank you!" Rumpleteazer said happy as she gave him a hug. "As long your still light, I can do this every day!" Mungojerrie said smiling as he walked through the cat door.

When they arrived at the Junkyard Mungojerrie carried Rumpleteazer into his den, all the other cats were still sleeping in theirs. Everyone on the Junkyard has one, some are sharing it. Like Bombalurina and Demeter, they are sisters, though Demeter moved in with Munkustrap and Bombalurina spends most her time in Tug's den, now the kittens can use them if they're old enough. Mungojerrie and Sweetheart shared one too… Mungojerrie carefully settled Rumpleteazer on his bed, scared to hurt her more. "Shall we go to Jenny and Jelly, to see if they can do something at your leg?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "Yea, I have to ask they something too." Rumpleteazer said and nodded. She got up and tried to walk a little. Mungo could see she was hurt but she didn't show. "I'll carry you, you're still too weak." Mungojerrie said worriedly and picked her up again. When they walked out of the den, a few minutes later, everyone was stretching and yawning, clearly they just woke up. "I see you two had fun last night." Tugger said smiling cheeky as he saw Mungojerrie with the bandaged Queen in his arms. "She just still too weak to walk." Mungojerrie tried to explain but knew it was helpless. "Yeah, right!" Tugger laughed and winked at them. Rumpleteazer giggled a little of Tugger 's comment and Mungojerrie tried to ignore it. Munkustrap must have told Tugger about Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie looked around the Junkyard trying to find his mother. He smiled when he saw a striped and spotted Gumbie Cat, "Mum!" Mungojerrie yelled. The tabby turned around and saw it were her son and his new roommate. "Can't you walk, honey?" Jennyanydots asked worried as she looked at Rumpleteazer. "Yes I can, but he won't let me!" Rumpleteazer giggled and smiled at the strong Tom. "Mum, you have to check Rumpleteazer up, she jumped to much." Mungojerrie said worriedly as he and Jenny started to walk to the Fixing box. "And I have to ask you something too…" Rumpleteazer said quietly and Jennyanydots nodded at her smiling. Mungojerrie carefully laid Rumpleteazer on one of the beds and smiled at her. "Well, dear, you can't stay, I'm sorry." Jenny said and opened the door for him. "Not again!" Mungojerrie said irritated. "It's oke, I'll come out in about a few minutes." Rumpleteazer said reassuring. Mungojerrie nodded smiling and walked outside. All the kittens waited for him in front of the box, looking at him with wide kitten eyes and looking at him like he was going to tell their favorite story. "What? What are you guys doing here?" Mungojerrie asked shocked as he saw them. "Is that the Queen?" Etcetera asked smiling. "Yes, she is." Mungojerrie answered smiling proudly at his good deed. "What's her name?" Victoria asked quietly. "Rumpleteazer…" Mungojerrie said even more smiling. "That's a funny name!" Plato snickered. "Were did you found her?" Electra piped up. "Well, someplace bad." Mungojerrie answered and his smiled faded away. "Where's it?" Jemima asked curious. "Probably the bathtub!" Pouncival yelled pouting. Mungojerrie, Demeter, Bomba, Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger, who were listening too, started to laugh. "No, way worse!" Mungojerrie laughed. Mungojerrie snickered as the kittens started to guess all kinds of places that were bad trough their eyes. "Macavity 's Building…" Mungojerrie mumbled quietly, not wanting other cats to hear it. "What did you say?" Alonzo asked confused, he saw him saying something. "Macavity 's Building." Mungojerrie said much louder now and hung his head down, afraid of the judgment of the other cats. "What?!" The oldest cats yelled shocked and scared. "Maybe she's a agent for him!" Bomba yelled shocked. "She's going to kill us!" Demeter screamed scared. "She's not!" Mungojerrie yelled angry. He doesn't yell to anyone often, especially to no one of the tribe. Mungojerrie sighed sadly and hung his head down again. "What's with you?" Tugger asked puzzled from his outburst. "She told me everything yesterday, she knew Sweetheart, she was her friend!" Mungojerrie yelled and started to get angry again. Every cat could see his head turning red, but not from shame. "She's the only one who knows how I feel! And I'm probably the only one who knows how she feels!" Mungojerrie continued yelling. "You guys didn't worked for him did you? You didn't see one of dearest people die right in front of your eyes, you haven't found you're sister dead, am I right?! You'd have to see her when she came out of the building, bleeding everywhere, she couldn't even stand right up…" Mungojerrie yelled angry and sad as he thought at the day before, he even shed a few tears. The kittens looked at him scared of his anger. "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't want to scare you…" Mungojerrie apologized and sobbed a little more. No one said something, it was deathly quiet except the quiet sobbing of the sadden Tom, some kittens looked questioning at the adults. "Look Jerrie, we're sorry, we didn't knew all that…" Bomba said as she gave the sobbing Tom a hug making Etcetera to jump up and give him a hug too, only this one was way tighter. "Thank you." Mungojerrie said with tears in his eyes as he looked at Bombalurina. Bombalurina nodded smiling and Etcetera stayed next to the Tom to comfort him a little because the salt tears didn't stop running down his face. Demeter smiled happily, even a little bit guilty, and pointed at the door of the fixing box. There came a happy looking striped Queen outside. "Hey, Teazer!" Mungojerrie yelled happy and quickly swept his tears away, not wanting her to see he cried. He ran to her and hugged her tightly and even nuzzled her a little, what shocked her a little, but once she felt his wet face against her fur and saw the still careful faces of the other cat, she understood a little. "How did it go?" Mungojerrie asked worried as Jenny came out too. "You don't have to carry her anymore if she isn't to jumpy today." Jennyanydots said smiling. "Okay." Mungojerrie said smiling at Rumpleteazer who nodded happy. "And there are no kittens." Jenny continued happily. The rest of the tribe looked shocked and Mungo turned red, this time from shame. "What do you mean?" He asked Rumpleteazer, hoping he would be safe. "Of Macavity!" Rumpleteazer giggled as she saw his face. The tribe breathed out relieved, just as Mungojerrie. "Of Macavity?" Demeter asked scared and stepped forward. Rumpleteazer nodded sadly. "I was a thief for a few years and then he offered me a deal… When I was his plaything for a week I was free." She explained sad and Mungojerrie putted his arm around her protectively. Demeter looked at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer shocked. "What's wrong?" Rumpleteazer asked giggling. "Teaz, Demeter was taking away by Macavity a few years ago… She knows how horrible it should be…" Mungojerrie explained a little sad. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled. Demeter nodded sadly and Rumpleteazer looked at her sadly. "Were you…" Rumpleteazer heisted a little. "Were you pregnant?" She asked carefully. Demeter sighed relieved and shook her head. Rumpleteazer smiled relieved while Mungojerrie turned to her and the other cats went away to do what they usually do. "Alright, let's introduce you to the leader of the tribe." Mungojerrie said as he lead Rumpleteazer to Munkustrap 's den, still a little careful, he didn't want her to hurt herself more. He knocked on the door of the biggest den of the Junkyard. "Who's there?" they heard a nice voice yell. "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!" Mungojerrie yelled as he banged on the door again. "Come in!" Munkus yelled a little snickering. They entered the den and found him, sitting on his bed, making a list of all the strong Toms of the Junkyard. "So this is the Queen!?" Munkustrap asked as he looked at Rumpleteazer and laid the piece of paper and the pencil down. "Yes I am!" Rumpleteazer giggled and looked at him shyly. "Teaz, This is Munkustrap, He's our leader, except for Old Deuteronomy." Mungojerrie explained. "I'm Rumpleteazer." She said shyly as she shook Munkustrap 's paw. "Well, Deuteronomy is coming over so we could ask if you could join the Jellicles." Munkustrap said thoughtfully. "Really? Can I join?" Rumpleteazer asked happy. "Sure, he'll love you, I'm sure!" Munkustrap said and smiled at Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie smiled too, happy she could stay. Rumpleteazer looked at him and giggled a little. "Hey, Teaz, would you please introduce yourself to the kittens I have to talk about something with Munkustrap." Mungojerrie asked as he smiled at her. "Yeah, see you soon!" Rumpleteazer yelled and opened the door. "And don't jump to much!" Mungojerrie yelled after her. She nodded and walked away. "What did you want to talk about Jerrie?" Munkustrap asked suddenly serious. "Well… I'm afraid that the tribe doesn't accept her…" Mungojerrie sighed sadly. "And why do you think that?" Munkus asked puzzled. "When she went to see Jenny, a few kittens, Tugger, Dem, Bomba and Alonzo came talking to me. Alonzo asked where I found her, so I answered. They were all shocked, especially the adults… I don't know why, but I got a sort of angry. When Teaz came out she told a bit of her story. They understood it a little, but I think they're still afraid…" Mungojerrie explained scared. Munkustrap nodded understanding. "I know what you mean… She has to explain everything to Deuteronomy, if he loves her, what he probably will, they'll do too." Munkustrap tried to comfort him. "Are you sure?" Jerrie asked insecure. Munkus nodded smiling. "Well, she probably would be jumping again, so I think you can better check her up." Munkustrap snickered. Mungojerrie nodded and walked outside. "Oh, and Munk, thanks for letting her join." Mungojerrie said just before he closed the door. "Don't worry, she already is part of the tribe's life, at least she's of your life." Munkustrap said, making Mungojerrie blush and he closed the door. Mungojerrie went looking for Rumpleteazer. Suddenly he heard that awful scream again, though he hoped he would never hear it again. _Oh, no, what did she do now?! _Mungojerrie thought worriedly as he ran into the direction of the cry. Mungojerrie heard a giggle from the kittens and after that he heard Rumpleteazer 's giggle. "What's going on here?" Mungojerrie asked as he saw Electra and Victoria giggling. "Boo!" A yell came out of the junk. Rumpleteazer popped out, but slipped. She fell right upon Mungojerrie, pinning him to the ground. They all started to laugh while Rumpleteazer sat upon Mungojerrie. "I've got you scared! Super Jerrie is scared!" Rumpleteazer giggled and tossed her paws in the air. "Do you guys like her?" Mungojerrie asked the kittens. "Yea, she's much funnier then you!" Tumblebrutus laughed. "She can't be funnier as me…" Mungojerrie said as he helped Rumpleteazer up. "Oh, yes I can!" Rumpleteazer giggled. She wanted to run away, but she hurt her leg by slipping. She fell on the ground, grabbing her hurting leg in pain. "No, not again!" She yelled and shed a few tears of pain. "Teaz, don't worry, I heard Deuteronomy is here so we can go home soon." Mungojerrie said and picked her up. "Thank you." Rumpleteazer said again and gave him another hug. The kittens started to whisper and giggle, making Rumpleteazer giggle a little and Mungojerrie 's face turned red.

"Deuteronomy, are you here?" Mungojerrie asked with Rumpleteazer in his protective arms, trying to sound politely. "Yes, Mungojerrie, come in." They heard a voice from inside. "Can you open the door for me, please?" Mungojerrie asked a little uncomfortable and Rumpleteazer giggled a little quietly. The door opened and a big, old and gray but very nice looking cat looked at him puzzled. "Why, can't you …" Deuteronomy stopped as he saw the giggling and packed up Queen in his strong arms. "Oh, I get it. Who is this nice Queen and what happened to her?" Deuteronomy asked worried while he settled down and signaled them to do too. "Do you want to tell it, or shall I?" Mungojerrie asked Rumpleteazer. "You've have done enough for me today, I'll do this." Rumpleteazer answered and smiled at him. Mungojerrie nodded and settled her on a chair carefully. "I'll wait outside." Mungojerrie said and walked outside while Rumpleteazer smiled at him proudly. "So, What's your name?" Old D asked nicely. "I'm Rumpleteazer, sir." She answered politely and shyly. "Just call me Deuteronomy… So, dear, why are you here?" He asked. "Well, Deuteronomy, Munkustrap told me you could test me if I can join the tribe." Rumpleteazer answered smiling happily. "Oh, let's see… Are you moved to here, or why didn't we see you here before?" Deuteronomy asked curious. Rumpleteazer sighed sadly. "After my parents died I had to work for Macavity and… After a few year stealing he killed his play-thing… Sweetheart." Rumpleteazer sighed and sobbed a little. "Are you oke?" Deuteronomy asked worried. "Yea, but I can't believe she gone… And because of that I'm free, I feel so guilty… " Rumpleteazer sobbed. "Poor Jerrie…" She whispered quietly, not wanting the older Tom to hear. "Don't be guilty, Have you used her as play-thing?" Deuteronomy asked. "No." Rumpleteazer answered giggling of the weird question. "Did you killed her?" Deuteronomy asked further. "No, I didn't." Rumpleteazer answered seriously. "Then why do you feel guilty?" Deuteronomy asked confused. "Well, He needed a new one, and he made a deal with me, if I was his… Play-thing for a week, I would be free." Rumpleteazer explained sad. "Then it isn't your fault." Old D said smiling. She nodded smiling happy. "Why are you packed up like a mummy?" Deuteronomy asked, this time worried. "Well, on my last day as Macavity 's Play-thing he almost killed me. I was lucky Mungo found me, otherwise I would be dead…" She sobbed a little again. "What's wrong dear, your are so lucky." Deuteronomy asked puzzled as he saw her cry. "Nobody has ever been so nice to me as he, and I didn't do something in return…" She sobbed while Deuteronomy hugged her a little. "I think it doesn't bother Mungojerrie, he has lost his sister, and since that week he didn't laughed or smiled very much. You're the one who made him smile after 3 weeks of sadness…" He said and smiled at her. Rumpleteazer looked up and giggled a bit. "You're a good Queen… I think you're a very good Jellicle!" Deuteronomy said and smiled. "Thank you!" Rumpleteazer yelled gave him a big hug. "Go home, you have to rest." Old Deuteronomy said. Rumpleteazer nodded and limped to the door, not trying to look weak. She opened the door and limped outside. "And, how did it go?" Mungojerrie asked curious. "I got accepted!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy. "I knew he would accept you!" Mungojerrie yelled and gave her a hug. Rumpleteazer started to limp to the exit of the Junkyard with Mungojerrie next to her. "Wait Teazer, I'll carry you, maybe you hurt yourself more!" Mungojerrie said worried. "Don't you hate helping me without me doing something for you?" Rumpleteazer asked as he lifted her up again. "Not at all." Mungojerrie said happy and smiled at her sweetly, making her giggle a little. Just before they walked out the Junkyard a voice came: "Jerrie, wait up!" Mungojerrie turned around and saw a orange tabby Tom approaching. "Hi dad!" Mungojerrie said happy. "So this is the young lady you saved?" Skimbleshanks asked as he smiled at Rumpleteazer. "Yes dad, this is Rumpleteazer." Mungojerrie said smiling. "Well hello, is your leg still injured?" Skimbleshanks asked puzzled. "Yes, but I said he shouldn't carry me but he wouldn't listen." Rumpleteazer said giggling. "Are you living in the same house?" Skimble asked and raised his eyebrow. "Yes dad, I had to take her with me. I couldn't leave her alone, and Tamara already gave her a name." His son told him apologizing. "It's oke, I'll watch him!" Rumple said giggling. "Oke, then I'll let you go!" Skimble laughed. Mungojerrie walked out of the Junkyard with Rumpleteazer still giggling in his arms.

That evening a girl came for English coaching. Mungojerrie always joined Tamara, well, he always wanted to be pampered by the students, so he had to leave Rumpleteazer alone. "Are you sure I don't have to stay with you?" He asked worried. "No, you go teasing Tamara by distracting the girl and I try to get some sleep." Rumpleteazer said giggling and curled up. "Okay we'll see if we go back to the Junkyard tomorrow." Mungojerrie said and walked to the door. "Jer, wait!" Rumpleteazer yelled and sat up. "What?" Mungojerrie asked worried and turned around. "Thank you for everything…" She said shyly. "It's oke Teaz." Mungojerrie said smiling and walked through the door. Rumpleteazer curled up and tried to get some sleep. Mungojerrie always loves seeing kids who came for Tamara, this meant: no to studying, yes to being cuddled whole evening.

"Jack, where's Johanna?" Tamara asked puzzled when Mungojerrie came into the kitchen. He turned his head to the door of the laundry-room. "Is she sleeping?" Tamara asked. Mungojerrie jumped on her lap and purred, trying to make it clear to Tamara. "Who's Johanna?" The girl who came over asked, she has been here before. "A new cat Jack took with him yesterday. It's a female." Tamara said and smiled. "Aha, I get it." The girl said and giggled a little. Mungojerrie rolled his eyes. "Why do girls always think those stuff!?" He yelled, jumped on the table and walked over to the girl. She crabbed him and putted him on her lap. Tamara started to explained the girl about her subject. After the girl left Tamara was going to see one of her favorite movies, one of those romantic swoon-movies. Mungojerrie hated that movies so he decided to go to sleep. He walked into his room. He saw Rumpleteazer already sleeping peacefully. He smiled a little and curled up on the other side of the bed.

Mungojerrie turned around in his sleep and shook his head, trying to stop the dream he was dreaming. "It's okay… Just go, otherwise you'll never be free!" Mungojerrie saw a Queen in a cell. She looked like his sister just before he left Macavity 's building a few months ago, only something of her made her look like Rumpleteazer. "But what about you?" He heard himself ask. "It's okay I'll be fine!" She yelled. "You're sure?" He asked and the Queen nodded. He ran away but stopped. His sister laid in front of him, when she was killed, but she didn't looked like her. It was Rumpleteazer, laying dead and all covered with blood. Mungojerrie woke up, crying. _It's just a dream… Just a dream._ He thought and curled up again. He looked at Rumpleteazer and saw she was still sleeping. He tried to sleep, but he just couldn't, the thought of the dead Rumpleteazer stayed in his mind. He looked at her again. She was beautiful, her chest rose peacefully by her breathing. Her whiskers moved a little while her face seemed to glow in the white moonlight. He saw her smile and she giggled a little quietly. He saw her tail twitching and she giggled a little more. _Would she mind? _Mungojerrie thought. He carefully and quietly walked over to the sleeping Queen and looked at her again. Mungojerrie quietly settled down next to her. He laid down next to her and smiled. Rumpleteazer 's whiskers moved even more when he breathed out. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and Mungojerrie looked at her scared. Mungojerrie sighed in relief once he heard the Queen breathing peacefully again. He carefully moved closer and threw his arm around her waist. Rumpleteazer purred a little and threw her tail around Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie blushed a little but he started to purr too. Rumpleteazer moved closer to him and nuzzled his chest. Mungojerrie purred even louder and threw his tail around her too. He looked at the Queen and smiled. The horrible picture of a dead Rumpleteazer slipped out of his mind and was replaced by another dream, which Mungojerrie didn't mind to come true.

Rumpleteazer woke up and felt her whiskers move. She opened her eyes and saw Mungojerrie, smiling and still asleep. She started to giggle though she rather didn't, she would love to watch him a little more when he slept. Mungojerrie opened his eyes and saw a giggling Rumpleteazer. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't…" He mumbled. "Sshh…" Rumpleteazer said smiling and laid her paw on his lips. "You couldn't sleep?" She asked. Mungojerrie nodded guilty. "It's oke, I always went to the prisoners if I couldn't sleep." Rumpleteazer whispered. "To Sweetheart?" Mungojerrie asked smiling. "Yea, she always told me about her tribe and her handsome brother…" Rumpleteazer said. Mungojerrie 's eyes opened wide and Rumpleteazer started to giggle. "How is your leg doing?" Mungojerrie asked blushing. "I think it's better." Rumpleteazer answered and tried to stand up. "It hurts a little, but a lot less then yesterday." Rumpleteazer said as she looked at Mungojerrie who got up too. "Shall we go to the Junkyard, today?" Mungojerrie asked. "You haven't met everyone." Mungojerrie yawned. "Yea, I would love to!" Rumpleteazer said. "Okay, let's eat something, and after that we'll leave." Mungojerrie suggested. Rumpleteazer nodded smiling. They walked to their bowls, talking happily about the tribe.

After their meal they walked to the Junkyard. Mungojerrie offered his arm, helping Rumple walking. When they arrived everyone was sad and scared. "What happened?" Mungojerrie asked worried and shocked. Rumpleteazer walked to the kittens and tried to calm them down, by singing a song. "Jerrie, good you're here." Tugger said quickly and panting. "What happened? And where's Munkustrap?" Mungojerrie asked more worried. "He's in is den, Macavity came tonight and took Demeter away…" Tugger explained. "What?" Mungojerrie asked scared. "Munk is making a plan to get her back." Tugger explained. "He doesn't have to…" Mungojerrie mumbled sad. "Take care of Teaz please." Mungojerrie asked the suddenly smiling happily Tom. "Why?" Rumpleteazer asked confused as she stood next to him. "Because…" Mungojerrie sighed sadly. "I'm going to convince Macavity to chance me for Demeter." Mungojerrie answered and looked at Rumpleteazer guilty. "What?" Rumpleteazer asked and some tears filled her eyes. Tugger walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, but she released herself and hugged Mungojerrie instead of The main coon. "You're not leaving without me." She whispered in his ear. "What? No, you're not going with me, what if he does this to you again." Mungojerrie protested and pointed at her bandages. "I don't care!" She yelled firmly. "You can't come with me, Teaz!" Mungojerrie yelled. "Why not?" She yelled angry. "Because I don't wanna lose you!" Mungojerrie yelled angry too. "What?" Rumpleteazer asked quietly now. "I lost my sister, and I don't want to lose you too." Mungojerrie answered blushing. Rumpleteazer looked at him sweetly as he smiled back at her the same way. "Neither of you have to go." A voice came out of the junk. "Macavity?" Mungojerrie hissed and stood protective in front of Rumpleteazer. "No, it's me!"Demeter came out of the junk. "Demeter, hurry go into your den!" Mungojerrie yelled worried. "Why?" Demeter asked puzzled. "Didn't you escaped?" Mungojerrie asked confused. "No, he released me when he figured out I'm pregnant." Demeter answered happy. "What? Are you pregnant?" Mungojerrie asked and he started to smile. "Yes!" Demeter answered happy. "Congratulations!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy and hugged the smiling Queen. "Munkus is going to be a dad!" Tugger said. Demeter nodded happy. "Did he just let you go?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. "Yes, he wanted a play-thing, and he didn't want me." Demeter explained. "Well, go tell the big news to Munkus, quick!" Mungojerrie said happy. "We'll tell the rest." Rumpleteazer said smiling. Demeter walked to Munkustrap 's den and Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Rum Tum Tugger went to the middle of the Junkyard to tell the wonderful news to everyone.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer started to walk home when the beautiful blue sky turned red, orange pink and dark blue. "Jer…?" Rumpleteazer asked and looked at him. "Yea?" Mungojerrie asked and smiled at her. "Do you… Do you really don't wanna lose me?" Rumpleteazer asked shyly. Mungojerrie looked at her and smiled a little. "Yea, Teaz. I really don't wanna lose you…" He said smiling sweetly. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked and smiled. Mungojerrie nodded and kept smiling sweetly. She pulled him into a hug what made him purr, though he wanted to stop but he couldn't. "I don't wanna lose you too." Rumpleteazer whispered, what made him purr more and she joined him. That evening when they went to sleep, Mungojerrie curled up at his side of the bed. Rumpleteazer walked in the room and jumped upon the bed. Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled as she walked to him. Rumpleteazer settled down in front of him and moved closer. She smiled as she threw her arm around his waist. "Are you sure?" Mungojerrie asked carefully, not wanting to scare the Queen. She nodded smiling and Mungojerrie threw his arm around her waist and allowed Rumpleteazer to nuzzle in. As Rumpleteazer nuzzled his chest a little Mungojerrie purred a little and a smile crept up his face. Mungojerrie started to sleep, Rumpleteazer heard he was still purring. _Sweetheart was right… _Rumpleteazer thought laid her head against his chest and joined his purrs as she fell asleep too.

A few weeks later Rumpleteazer 's leg and her other wounds were doing much better. On one morning Mungojerrie woke up but Rumpleteazer wasn't between his arms where he left her last night. _Not Macavity, please... _He thought scared and worried as he looked around the room, hoping she was just hiding herself. He walked into the living room, after he couldn't find her in the laundry-room. Tamara sat on the couch, watching the news. "Hey, Jack. Where is Johanna?" Tamara asked puzzled as she didn't saw the female next to him. "Isn't she here?" Mungojerrie meowed but knew she wouldn't understand. Mungojerrie started to search through the whole house, what wasn't easy, it is hard to open doors without being tall and have thumbs. After that, he couldn't find her anywhere, not even her favorite hiding spots, he went to the Junkyard to see if she was there.

"Munk, Alonzo!" Mungojerrie ran into their direction. "What's up, Jerrie?" Alonzo asked smiling. "When I woke up, Teazer wasn't with me!" Mungojerrie panted concerned. "Have you checked your house?" Munkustrap asked. "Yea, I did but she wasn't there." Mungojerrie panted worse concerned, while he tried to breath normally. "Maybe she is just gone for a walk." Alonzo suggested simply. "She wouldn't do that without telling me or she wouldn't go so early." Mungojerrie said as he sat on one piece of junk sadly. "You go into your den, we'll search trough the Junkyard." Munkustrap comforted him. Mungojerrie nodded quickly and stunned and walked into his den and started to think of the things that could happen to Rumpleteazer.

A few hours later Munkustrap came into Mungojerrie 's den. "Did you found her?" Mungojerrie asked worried playing with his tail nervously. "No, we didn't…" Munkustrap sighed sadly. "Alonzo thinks… He thinks Macavity has her…" Munkustrap said quietly and sadly while he looked down, not wanting to see Mungojerrie 's face. "No… No! Not another one…!" Mungojerrie yelled angry and started to cry. "It'll be oke…" Munkustrap tried to comfort him and laid his paw on his shoulder. "No, it won't! I told her that I wouldn't lose her and that no one could steal her away from me!" Mungojerrie yelled as he scratched some pillows angrily. "I'm going to get her back!" Mungojerrie yelled angry and opened the door more angry. As he walked out his den, still crying, the rest of the Jellicles came looking, they heard him yell. "What's wrong?" A few asked him, but Mungojerrie ignored them and walked out of the Junkyard. On his way to Macavity 's building it was already dark, and in Macavity 's street were no streetlamp's so not even a cat could see a thing. Mungojerrie bumped into something, it looked like a cat. "I'm sorry I didn't…" Mungojerrie apologized and tried to see who it was. He saw something kind of red and smelled the horrible scent of the cat who ruined his whole life, Macavity. He started to hiss and growl against the Tom but suddenly he heard some cute giggles. "Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked confused as he remember the giggles of the one he bumped into. "Yea, Jer it's me, who else?" Rumpleteazer said giggling. Mungojerrie pulled her into a big hug and held her tightly, just to make sure she was back. "I thought Macavity had you…" He whispered, almost crying. "You were worried…?" Rumpleteazer asked stunned. "Of course I was!" Mungojerrie yelled and held her even more tight. The two pulled out the hug as they heard some noise from the horrible building. Mungojerrie smiled a little and picked Rumpleteazer between his strong and protective arms. "My leg is alright, Jer, you don't have to carry me." Rumpleteazer laughed. "I don't care I just wanna hold you, so you can't run away again." Mungojerrie said and started walking back to Victoria Grove.

When they got home Rumple opened a sock and got out a pink collar with red hearts on it. "I know that…" Mungojerrie whispered and looked at the collar wide-eyed. "Of course you do! It's your sisters collar." Rumpleteazer said happy and handed him the collar, smiling widely at him. Mungojerrie looked at the collar but than his eyes fell upon Rumpleteazer smiling face, her brown eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "How… How did you found this?" Mungojerrie asked stunned. "At Macavity 's, I know where he keeps this stuff." Rumpleteazer answered proudly. "You stole this from Macavity?" Mungojerrie asked worried. Rumpleteazer nodded proud as she looked at the pink collar in Mungojerrie 's paws. "Did anyone see you?" Mungojerrie asked worried and scared. "Of course!" Rumpleteazer said smiling. Mungojerrie pulled her close and putted his strong arms around her protectively. "It were just the prisoners." Rumpleteazer giggled. "Thank the everlasting cat!" Mungojerrie sighed in relief, but he didn't let Rumpleteazer go. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Rumpleteazer yawned and cuddled up against Mungojerrie who still hugged her. Mungojerrie nodded and let Rumpleteazer go. They curled up together and after a few minutes Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie, he nodded and she said: "I'll get my sock!"

"Which house do we take?" Mungojerrie asked whispering as they sat on the roof after a few minutes star gazing. "I'd like to go to… The Tombsons." Rumpleteazer answered and pointed at one of the houses at the other side of the street. They climbed off the roof and walked to the house. "Alright, I'm going to find someplace to come in…" Mungojerrie whispered and looked at Rumpleteazer who supposed to behind him, but she wasn't there anymore. "Hurry up!" Mungojerrie heard and looked up, Rumpleteazer stood by a open window. Mungojerrie snickered and climbed up. "You'll take upstairs, I downstairs, and remember, we're looking for stuff for in our den, or food." Rumpleteazer whispered. Mungojerrie nodded and sneaked upstairs. He crawled into the room he was looking for, the master bedroom. Mungojerrie saw the little box he was looking for, he jumped upon the dresser and he opened the box. _Perfect! _Mungojerrie putted the shining thing he was looking for into his sock, he picked a few other things and crawled back downstairs. He heard some noise from the kitchen and rolled his eyes. "And? what do you got?" Mungojerrie asked as he saw Rumpleteazer upon the kitchen unit. She turned around and Mungojerrie saw she was eating something. "What's that?" Mungojerrie asked curious. "They call it chocolate. It's delicious!" Rumpleteazer answered happily. Suddenly they heard some noise from upstairs. "Come on let's go." Mungojerrie yelled shocked, Rumpleteazer grabbed some more of the chocolate and they ran away.

The next morning, well, afternoon they woke up and started to eat. "Let's go to the Junkyard, Jer!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy and ran to the cat-door. "Wait, Teaz…" Mungojerrie yelled after her. "Yea, what's up?" Rumpleteazer asked as she ran back to him. "I wanna give you something…" Mungojerrie said smiling and ran into their room. Rumpleteazer followed him curiously and giggling nervously. Mungojerrie grabbed his sock he took away stealing that night. Mungojerrie pulled out a necklace made of pearls, shining beautifully, just like Rumpleteazer 's coffee-brown eyes as Mungojerrie showed them to her. "Oh, Jer… They're beautiful…" Rumpleteazer breathed as she carefully touched them, not wanting to break them. "I know, they made me think of you…" Mungojerrie said blushing and putted the necklace around Rumpleteazer 's neck. "Really? You think I'm… Beautiful?" Rumpleteazer asked as she turned around to look at him smiling widely. "Yea, Teaz… I do…" Mungojerrie answered shyly and looked at the ground, not wanting her to see his blushing face. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and pulled him into a hug, what made him blush more. Mungojerrie tried to hold his purr but he couldn't hold them anymore once Rumpleteazer started to nuzzled the side of his head thankfully. Mungojerrie pulled her out of the hug, still blushing and suggested they better could leave to the Junkyard.

Rumpleteazer immediately ran to the girls who were chatting on the big tire in the middle of the Junkyard. Rumpleteazer looked puzzled… Demeter, Bomba, Cassandra, Electra, Victoria, Jemima… but Etcetera wasn't there. "Where's Etcetera?" Rumpleteazer asked confused. "She with Tugger, you know how much she likes him." Demeter laughed and tried to ignore her sister who rolled her eyes irritated. "Yea, I know." Rumpleteazer laughed while she settled down too. "But what's that shining thing around your neck?" Electra asked curious as she pointed at the pearl necklace. "That's what I wanted to tell you, Jer and I went stealing yesterday, and this morning he said he had something for me. So he got this out his sock and of course I said it was beautiful. Then he said: 'I know, they made me think of you.'" Rumpleteazer explained, smiling happily at shimmering rocks around her neck. All the Queens around her started to giggle and whisper to each other, making Rumpleteazer curious. "He loves you!" Bombalurina said giggling as she saw Rumpleteazer 's face. "He only said I'm beautiful, not that he loves me." Rumpleteazer said as she laughed a little disbelieving. "I mean Bomba, you tell yourself everyday you're beautiful, but still you love Tugger, not yourself, and look at Jennyanydots, she tells every kitten they're beautiful as they washed themselves, and still she's mated with Skimbleshanks, not the kittens." Rumpleteazer added and the Queens laughed a little because of her comment. "That doesn't count, Jenny only says it because that way the kittens nag less when they have to take a bath, and Mungojerrie really likes you, I'm sure." Cassandra said and all the Queens nodded agreeing. Rumpleteazer looked at them puzzled and disbelieving. "Well, I know he thinks I'm a good friend… But like me?" Rumpleteazer mumbled and all the Queens nodded protesting. "Girl, it was certain he liked you at the first day you came here, you're the one who made him smile after 3 weeks of sadness." Demeter said smiling and the other Queens nodded again. "I wouldn't be surprised if he ask you as his mate on just before the Jellicle ball." Cassandra said and the Queens started to giggle and talk about their mates for the Ball. "Jellicle ball? What's that?" Rumpleteazer asked confused, trying to ignore the comments of the Queens. "Well, it is a Ball before Old Deuteronomy chooses the one who can be reborn. The Ball is about 2 days." Bombalurina explained smiling. "But I didn't prepared anything!" Rumpleteazer yelled worried. "We didn't too. It just comes that night, just as the mates dance." Demeter teased smiling. "You really think he…?" Rumpleteazer asked insecure. "YES!!" The Queens shouted giggling. Rumpleteazer started to giggle because of their faces, but mainly because she didn't believed them. "If you, whenever you're with him, see a sparkle in his eyes, he certainly loves you." Demeter said happily. "Yea, you'll know that." Rumpleteazer giggled and pointed to Munkustrap who was talking with Alonzo and Mungojerrie. Rumpleteazer 's fell upon Mungojerrie, and suddenly his eyes crossed hers. She giggled a little and waved at him, not wanting to look rude. Mungojerrie smiled at her and waved back. They kept looking at each other till Munkustrap pulled Mungojerrie to him and started to talk about the protection of the tribe on the Ball. Rumpleteazer kept looking at him, knowing this wouldn't be all. Mungojerrie turned his face back to Rumpleteazer and made faces to her. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and saw Munkustrap grabbing Mungojerrie 's face to turn him back. Rumpleteazer turned back to the Queens, still smiling and they all looked at her happily, but before they could say something Rumpleteazer changed the subject. "So, Cassandra, did Alonzo asked you yet?" The brown Siamese started to giggle and nodded happily. Rumpleteazer breathed out in relief as Victoria told how Plato asked her a few days ago, making the girls all being happy about their mates, not paying attention to Rumpleteazer anymore. "Yes, but what about Tugger?" Electra asked suddenly and looked at Bombalurina questioning. "You know honey? I don't know either…" Bomba sighed sadly. "I hope he dances with me at the ball, that's all I can say." Bombalurina continued. "He will, trust me." Demeter said comforting and putted a arm around her sister.

That evening Tamara watched a comedy movie, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer always joined her so this time they did too. Only this time the cats weren't concentrating on the movie… Rumpleteazer was constantly looking at Mungojerrie, hoping she would notice any proof, and he was looking at Rumpleteazer, blushing every time she smiled at him. "Oh, come here!" Tamara said a little laughing, picked Rumpleteazer up and settled her at Mungojerrie 's side. "So, much better!" Tamara said as Rumpleteazer started to nuzzle him and Mungojerrie couldn't help to purr. "Hey guys, some kids asked if there were already kittens…" Tamara teased smiling. "What?!" They both asked shocked. Tamara laughed a little because the way they looked at her. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes and leaned back against Mungojerrie. She hesitated a little but she decided to test him. She carefully started to nuzzle his side, what made him purr louder and nuzzle her back, what made her join his purrs. "But still, some kittens would be nice…" Tamara whispered, but the cats didn't hear her, their purring was much louder.

That night the two cats curled up together again, just like every night. _Would he really ask me to be his mate? And when? Should I say yes? _Rumpleteazer thought as she looked at the Tom who laid in front of her, purring loudly and hugging her tightly."Jer?" Rumpleteazer asked carefully. "Yea Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked mumbling as he opened his sweet chestnut eyes, looking at her happily. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Rumpleteazer asked shyly. Mungojerrie smiled and Rumpleteazer saw a thousand sparkles in his beautiful eyes. "Yea, Teaz. I really think you're beautiful." Mungojerrie whispered smiling and pulled her closer as he closed his eyes again. _He loves me! He really does!!_ Rumpleteazer thought as she closed her eyes to and nuzzled into Mungojerrie chest, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

The next day Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer decided to stay home. It was Tamara's day off and a few of her friends came over. The cats loved being petted by her friends so they walked into the living room, tail and noses held up high. "He, Jer… I've got to tell you something…" Rumpleteazer said quietly and looked at him carefully. "Alright, bring it on." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her. Rumpleteazer took him back into their room and breathed deeply. "Well… I'm kind of pregnant…" Rumpleteazer said carefully. Mungojerrie shocked and looked at her wide-eyed. "What?! But we didn't… did we?" Mungojerrie asked confused and looked at her amazed. Rumpleteazer smiled at him and nodded giggling. "Oh, no! And we're not even mates! Mum and dad are gonna kill me!" Mungojerrie shouted shocked. Suddenly Rumpleteazer started to giggle and Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled. "I was just kidding, relax!" Rumpleteazer yelled giggling. Mungojerrie sighed in relief but then he started look smiling. "You can't make jokes of that stuff!" Mungojerrie yelled and started to tickle her, making her giggle more. After a few minutes laughing and playing they decided to check Tamara's friends up.

"Teaz, wait!" Mungojerrie yelled from their room as Rumpleteazer walked out of the room. "What is it?" Rumpleteazer yelled back. "Come here, I have to ask you something!" Mungojerrie yelled. Rumpleteazer started to smile happily and tried to hold her giggle. _They were right! He's going to ask me to be his mate! _She thought happily as she walked back to their room. "What is it?" Rumpleteazer asked happily and tried to sound curious. "Well… How did you called this again?" Mungojerrie asked as he held up some of Rumpleteazer 's chocolate. Rumpleteazer sighed sadly. "Chocolate, Jer…" Rumpleteazer mumbled sad and turned around, trying to hold her tears. She walked out of the room, trying to calm down. _I knew he wouldn't! and the Jellicle Ball is tomorrow! Why did I listened to the girls anyway?… _"Teaz, wait…" Mungojerrie sighed regretting. "I… I didn't want to ask you about the chocolate but… eh…" Mungojerrie tried. He gulped and walked over to Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie grabbed her paws looked her in her sad brown eyes. "Rumpleteazer… Since we met I've been happier like before. Everyone around me saw it, and I noticed too. What I try to say is that I … I really don't wanna lose you anymore, and eh… I love you, I really do… So dear Teaz… Do you wanna be my mate?" Mungojerrie asked stumbling. Rumpleteazer shocked and started to cry, but it weren't tears of joy… "What wrong? is it too soon? I'll wait!" Mungojerrie said and pulled her into a tight and comforting hug. "No, it isn't… It's just that no one ever said those things to me, no one ever… loved me." Rumpleteazer sobbed into Mungojerrie 's fur. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked it." Mungojerrie tried to comfort her and hugged her tighter. Rumpleteazer pulled out of the hug and looked at Mungojerrie with tears upon her beautiful orange with white face. "I didn't say 'I don't'…" Rumpleteazer said smiling. Mungojerrie looked at her shocked and smiling. "What? you mean…?" He asked smiling as he swept her tears away. "Of course I'll be your mate, I love you too!" Rumpleteazer yelled and they started to kiss.

"Teaz, hurry up! We have to go!" Mungojerrie yelled and banged upon the bathroom door. "Yea, I'm coming!" Rumpleteazer yelled and walked out the bathroom. She removed all her bandages, her wounds were much better. "You're beautiful!" Mungojerrie said, offered his arm and they walked out together.

When they entered the Junkyard the other cats were getting ready. Rumpleteazer left her mate a few minutes and ran to the Queens. "Guys, guys!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy. "He asked me!!" Rumpleteazer continued happily. "We told you!!" Bombalurina giggled and hugged her. They started to talk and giggle and Mungojerrie walked to them. "Queens… Can I have her back?" He asked and they started to giggle loudly. "Congratulations!" Demeter yelled and gave him a hug. "Thanks, and eh… I think we have to start." Mungojerrie said and pointed at an angry Munkustrap. The Queens rushed over to their positions and Rumpleteazer gave Jerrie a quick kiss. They watched the other cats dancing and joined them.

A few songs later Mungojerrie walked to his mate. "Hey, I don't wanna stay here, let's go stealing!" Mungojerrie said sneaky. "Yea, I'll get our bags out of our den." Rumpleteazer giggled and walked to their den. When she walked back to her mate, Macavity showed up. Everybody left, hiding. "This is our moment!" Jerrie said and they walked up the back of the car which stood in the Junkyard. Mungojerrie started to sing and Rumpleteazer joined him. Just before they wanted to leave, everybody showed up and didn't let them leave. "I guess we have to stay." Jerrie said. Teazer nodded. The rest of the ball they stayed together because Macavity showed up a few times. Macavity even stole Old Deuteronomy! But thanks to Mistoffelees, who had got him back.

A few weeks later all of the Jellicles were at the Junkyard, even Coricopat and Tantomile showed up. "This is a special day…" The twin said as somebody asked why they were here today, normally they come when somebody is really badly wounded and help Mistoffelees fixing them up, or if there's a Ball or something. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were lying in the sun on a dumped car, nuzzling, what the Princesses liked to watch. "I wish I'll ever meet someone like Jerrie…" Etcetera sighed desperate. Suddenly a running Tom-kitten bumped into her. "Ouch!" They yelled at the same time. Etcetera looked up and saw Pouncival rubbing his head pouting. Etcetera giggled a little and walked over to him. "I'm sorry Pouncy." She apologized as she helped him up. "No, Cettie, it's my fault, I shouldn't look behind when I'm running." Pouncival said and snickered, what made her giggle too. "So, what are you guys doing?" Pouncival asked and looked at the other Princesses. "Well, we were looking at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, dreaming about our dream-Toms." Etcetera answered giggling and pointed at the still nuzzling couple. Pouncival rolled his eyes. "Queens." He sighed quietly, hoping no one should hear him. "Toms." Etcetera whispered loud enough for Pouncival to hear. Pouncival snickered a little. "But eh… Cettie, tomorrow Victoria and Plato are going to eat in that fancy restaurant, you know… And they asked if I wanted to join them… I really want to go, but I don't want to go on my own… So I was wondering… Do you wanna join me?" Pouncival asked blushing. Etcetera looked at him shocked. "Like… A date?" Etcetera asked and a smile crept on her face. "Well, I don't think you can call it a date… But yea, like a date." Pouncival answered smiling. "I would love to." Etcetera said and smiled at him, trying to ignore the giggling and whispering Princesses behind her. Suddenly everyone in the Junkyard heard a scream, full of pain. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked up, just as the others. Munkustrap immediately recognized it was his mate's. He ran to her and the rest of the tribe followed him. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer and they stopped nuzzling. Rumpleteazer protested a little but decided to follow her mate. "What's wrong honey?" Munkustrap asked worried as she saw Demeter sitting on a few boxes. "My stomach!" Demeter cried and grabbed his paw. "Jenny! Jelly! Quick, get some blankets or something and Alonzo, Munkus, Jer help her to her den!" Rumpleteazer yelled and grabbed the Queen's other paw. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum nodded and ran to their fixing box. "It's all going to be oke…" Rumpleteazer said to Demeter reassuring as the Toms carried her to her and Bomba 's den.

" Alright, Jer, Munk and Alonzo, leave. Bomba can stay inside." Jennyanydots said as she and Jellylorum came in with stuff to help the Queen. "And what about me?" Rumpleteazer asked confused. "You're going to help us, you knew what was wrong what means you've probably have helped with a birth." Jellylorum answered stressed. "Yea, if some Queens at Macavity 's became pregnant and they didn't kill themselves I helped them, the Toms were to weak for that." Rumpleteazer laughed as she thought back to the faces of a few Toms when they helped with a birth of 3 kittens, even the darkest Tom turned pale. "Kill themselves?" Bombalurina asked scared. "Yea… Some Queens didn't want Macavity 's kittens, so they decided to kill themselves, they thought that would be better than having his kittens… One time, I can't forget it… there was a Queen who was also pregnant, and when she found out she asked a friend of my, a guard, if he wanted to kill her… He couldn't do it, so she decided to let Macavity kill her. I tried to stop her, accept of Sweetheart she was my best friend there. But she said that she rather be dead than raise Macavity 's kittens…" Rumpleteazer explained and shed a tear. "How awful…" Bombalurina breathed and putted a comforting paw on Rumpleteazer shoulder. "And Macavity knew she was one of my bests friends so he made me look at her, when he killed her." Rumpleteazer continued sad. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm kind of getting kittens." Demeter yelled in pain as she grabbed her stomach. "Oh, right!" Rumpleteazer yelled, gave a look at Alonzo, Munkustrap and Mungojerrie who were still in the den and they walked away, looking pale, just as the Toms at Macavity 's. As soon they were out of the den Rumpleteazer helped Demeter putting her kittens on this little world.

After a few hours the door opened and Jellylorum walked out. "There are 4 healthy little kittens." Jellylorum said smiling happily and allowed Mungojerrie, Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap into the den too. There were 3 beautiful Queens and one handsome Tom. "Look honey, you've got your own kittens." Demeter said weakly and handed Munkustrap one of the Princesses. The beautiful kitten was gold, just as her mother, but she had one black spot on her left eye and ear, a white stomach and the end of her tail was black. Munkustrap looked happily at the little thing as she yawned with her eyes still closed. "How do we call them?" Munkustrap asked and cuddled the little Princess. "Well… I've got some idea's." Demeter said and smiled weakly at her mate and looked around the other cats in the den. "Look guys, you're uncles now!" Rumpleteazer said laughing and pointed to the 4 little things who laid with their mother, except for the gold Princess, she was purring quietly of the cuddles her dad was giving her. "They are beautiful…" Alonzo breathed and looked at them with a big smile. "Hello, hello, I'm your uncle! Yes I am! And you're a cutie!" Tugger said with a weird voice to a Princess and he made faces to her. The little thing started to cry shocked and everyone in the den started to laugh. "I don't think that is going to be one of your fans, Tugger." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie snickered of his mate's comment. Munkustrap looked at his tiered mate who was talking with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. "Honey, should we give them their names?" Munkustrap asked and looked at the little miracle between his paws. "Aright, let's start with the Tom, that will be easier." Demeter laughed a little weakly and Bombalurina gave the Tom-kitten she was holding. He was a black tabby, just as his father only he was a little lighter. "What about… Tornado?" Demeter asked and looked at her mate questioning. "Great." Munkustrap said and smiled to his mate and the striped Tom-kitten. "Alright now this one!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy while she smiled to the Princess she was holding, the gold one who was the first one her dad held between his paws. Mungojerrie wrapped his arms around Rumpleteazer 's waist and laid his head upon her shoulder. He watched the little Princess smiling as she played with the necklace of pearls from his mate who looked smiling at the kitten too. Bombalurina giggled a little as she looked at the couple. "When are you two getting kittens, actually?" Bomba asked smiling. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and Mungojerrie 's face turned red. "How are you gonna call her?" Mungojerrie asked, trying to get the subject off. "I thought of Raindrop…" Munkustrap suggested and looked to Demeter who nodded smiling. "Beautiful!" Rumpleteazer yelled happily and let Mungojerrie hold her. "Alright now this little kit." Demeter said and pointed to the Princess Tugger held. She was the prettiest of the Queens. She was spotted black, gold, white and some brown. "Butterfly…" Tugger sighed quietly. "What did you say?" Munkustrap asked curious. "Butterfly." Tugger answered much louder but he sounded a little embarrassed. "Yes! Beautiful!" Demeter said smiling and looked at RTT. Tugger nodded, happy they liked it. "And now the last one." Bomba said, she was holding the last one, she was totally black, except her white belly, paws and the point of her tail. "Sparkle." Demeter said and looked to the rest of the cats who nodded agreeing. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were finished cleaning everything up. "Come on, let the parents be alone with them." Jelly said and waved everyone to get out. Everyone gave their kittens they were holding to the happy couple. "You too, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie." Jennyanydots said and looked at the couple. Mungojerrie held Raindrop in his strong arms and Rumpleteazer 's arms were wrapped around her mate while she smiled at him proudly. Jennyanydots rolled her eyes once they didn't react. "Jer? Teaz?" Jennyanydots asked again. Suddenly the two looked up and saw everyone already left the den and saw all kittens laying with their mother and father. Mungojerrie handed them the kitten back blushing embarrassed and turned back to his mate. "Congratulations." Rumpleteazer yelled before she walked away. When they left the den Munkustrap looked at his mate and they started cleaning the kittens up.

"But eh… how did it go?" Mungojerrie asked and looked at his mate. "Very good, as you saw they all made it okay, inclusive Demeter. She is still a bit tiered but that will be over soon." Rumpleteazer answered smiling. "Then you did great." Mungojerrie said and smiled proudly because of his mate. "Of course I did. I always do!" Rumpleteazer said and started to giggle. Mungojerrie pulled her into a sweet kiss and he joined her purrs. "Let's go home, we've got to get you clean." Mungojerrie said smiling. Rumpleteazer looked at herself, there was some blood on her from the new born kittens. "Alright… I can't go stealing like this." Rumpleteazer said as she wiped some blood off. "What do you need now?!" Mungojerrie asked and acted irritated. "I wanna have the bests presents for those guys." Rumpleteazer answered smiling and pointed to Demeter and Bomba 's den.

The next day almost every cat came into Demeter' s den, celebrating the born of her kittens. "Here, this is from Skimble and me, Honey's." Jennyanydots said smiling and handed Munkustrap and Demeter their present. It was a spiked collar for Tornado, who was laying in a little bed made of pillows with his 3 sisters. "Oh, thanks!" Demeter said happy and placed it next to other presents: an apple-green collar for Sparkle from Jellylorum, Asparagus and the kittens(they didn't had a present so Jelly decided to let them give this). From Bomba they got a blue with green ball for them to play with and Tugger and Alonzo gave them a pink collar for Butterfly.

"Were is Rumpleteazer?" Demeter asked puzzled at Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots who were playing with Tornado. "I don't know dear, she said she would come." Jennyanydots answered as she carefully cuddled the kitten. "Maybe she just late, I haven't see her or Jer today." Munkustrap said and looked at his mate smiling. "I think they are." Demeter nodded and looked at the other cats who were cuddling or playing with her kittens. "They are beautiful." Bombalurina said and smiled at her sister as she saw Demeter's face. "Just like their aunt." Tugger said smiling and winked at Bombalurina. Bomba started to giggle and Rum Tum Tugger putted his arm around her waist. Suddenly the door of the den opened. "Sorry we're late!" Mungojerrie yelled and walked inside, with Rumpleteazer right behind him. "There she is!" Munkustrap yelled smiling. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer settled down next to Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks and Mungojerrie started to chat with his parents "Without you, me or the kittens wouldn't have made it, Thank you very much." Demeter said smiling at Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer started to blush and looked a little uncomfortable. "It was nothing, I got used to it at Macavity 's." Rumpleteazer said hoping someone would change the subject. "Nothing? look at that, thanks to you they are all alive." Munkustrap said and pointed to his kittens. Mungojerrie looked at his mate and saw she didn't knew what to say. "It's oke guys, just let's get to the presents!" Mungojerrie yelled and grabbed one of their socks. Rumpleteazer smiled at him and got out a present, it was wrapped up in paper. "What's that?" Tugger asked curious, presents from the notorious couple of cats were always the bests. "Open it and you'll see!" Rumpleteazer said and smiled at Mungojerrie. Munkustrap and Demeter started to get the paper off. "Wow! How did you guys got this?!" Munkustrap asked and looked at the present amazed. "Well, you know… We're still Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!" Mungojerrie yelled. A few cats laughed a little and came to see what it was. "It's beautiful, thank you." Demeter said happily smiling at the couple. The gift was another necklace of pearls, only this one was Raindrop, Rumpleteazer 's favorite. Everyone walked over to the kittens, they woke up. "Hello, hello, you're a pretty girl!" Tugger said to Butterfly, his favorite. The little Princess started to cry again making the rest of the cats laugh, except Tugger, he pouted a little and turned red.

A few weeks later Mungojerrie woke up, alone. He looked around the catbed but she was nowhere to find. He walked to their bowls but Rumpleteazer wasn't there. _Probably just stealing on her own… _Mungojerrie thought and rolled his eyes laughing. They sometimes went stealing alone, if they had to have a present for each other or if the other one is really tiered. Mungojerrie walked, after a few hours waiting for his mate, to the Junkyard to see if she might be there.

"Hey dad! Have you seen Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked to his dad, who sat upon the wrecked car. "No, I haven't, I'm sorry." Skimbleshanks answered, shaking his head. Jennyanydots came out of her and Skimble 's den carrying some blankets for the kittens. "Have you seen Teaz, mum?" Mungojerrie asked, getting a little worried. "No, dear." Jennyanydots answered. "She probably went stealing and fell asleep somewhere." Mungojerrie said self-comforting and laughed a little at the thought of Rumpleteazer sleeping alone. "She's probably back tonight." Jennyanydots said. "Yes, you better go home and wait for her." Skimbleshanks said and putted an paw on Mungojerrie 's shoulder. Mungojerrie nodded and ran away.

A few days later Rumpleteazer still hadn't returned home so Mungojerrie decided to go back to the Junkyard. "Hey Munk, have you seen Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked as he saw the leader watching over the kittens. "No Jer, I haven't, why?" Munkustrap asked puzzled. "Well, she is already gone for 4 days…" Mungojerrie answered and started getting worried. "Maybe she's just with a old friend or something." Munkustrap said suggesting, trying to comfort Mungojerrie a little. "Yea, maybe…" Mungojerrie sighed sad. Etcetera run into the Toms and giggled. "Hey Mungojerrie!" Etcetera yelled happy after waving at the other kittens, making clear she didn't joined them playing tag. "Hey! Have you seen Rumpleteazer?" Mungojerrie asked hopefully. "No, isn't she with you?" Etcetera asked confused. "No, she's already gone for 4 days." Mungojerrie answered sadly. "Oh, she'll be back, she loves you!" Etcetera said happy like always. Mungojerrie smiled because of her sweet comment and asked: "So what are you guys playing today?" "Well, we were playing hide and seek, but then Tugger came around so Jemima, Victoria and Electra quit playing and Pouncival had to be washed." Etcetera explained and Mungojerrie nodded. "Wait a minute, you didn't chased Tugger?" Mungojerrie asked confused. "Well, I rather wait for Pouncy." Etcetera explained giggling and blushed heavily. Mungojerrie nodded smiling widely and raised his eyebrows, what made her giggle and blush more. "Then I'll play with you, Plato, Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival when he comes back." Mungojerrie said and they walked to the kittens.

After they played a few games they heard some pieces of junk fall. "Macavity!" Demeter yelled scared. Mungojerrie helped the kittens with hiding and he went to the middle of the Junkyard with the other Toms to protect everyone. Macavity jumped up and everyone started growling and hissing. "Easy, Easy!" Macavity growled and walked down to the wall of Toms, to Munkustrap. Munkustrap wanted to hit him angrily but suddenly Macavity held up a necklace made of pearls, smiling sneaky. "Wait!" Mungojerrie yelled worried, stopping Munkustrap for hitting the Napoleon of Crime. "Were did you found that?" Mungojerrie asked carefully. "Around a pretty Queens' neck…" Macavity answered, purring sneaky. "Where is she?" Mungojerrie asked angry and pressing this time. "Come with me, and I take you to her." Macavity said smiling even more sneaky. "Don't do it!" A few kittens yelled scared. "I have to!" Mungojerrie yelled back, angry and worried. Mungojerrie looked at Munkustrap who nodded understanding and full of pity. "Alright, I'll come with you." Mungojerrie mumbled and followed The Hidden Paw out of the Junkyard.

When they arrived at Macavity 's building Mungojerrie could smell his mate, he knew Macavity was serious. Macavity lead him to the cells and pointed at one of them at the end of the room. Mungojerrie ran away to look with Macavity right behind him. The cell was dark, not even a cat could see something but still, he could smell his mate. Mungojerrie looked at the floor and saw blood. "What did you do to her?!" Mungojerrie yelled angry and worried against the Tom who stood behind him. "Jer?" He heard a sweet voice and he saw two paws closing around the bars of the cell. Mungojerrie came closer to the paws and saw they belonged to Rumpleteazer. "Honey, I thought you were dead!" Mungojerrie said, started to cry and putted his paws around hers. Rumpleteazer started to cry too once she felt his comforting paws and saw his sweet chestnut eyes. "Let her out!" Mungojerrie yelled angry and still crying. "No I won't." Macavity said calmly. "But you can go in there with her and you two go stealing for me. If you two got twice your weight on jewels I'll let your free." Macavity offered smiling. Mungojerrie thought a few minutes. "Don't do it, I'll take care of myself." Rumpleteazer yelled crying. Mungojerrie saw his sister, he thought of their last day together… _"It's oke." His sister said. "No, it's not! I'm free and you're not!" He yelled. "It's oke, I'll take care of myself!" Sweetheart said.... And now, now she's dead! _"I'll do it." Mungojerrie said firmly and shook Macavity 's paw. Macavity opened the cell and Mungojerrie immediately ran inside. He hugged his mate tightly and he pulled her into a sweet and deep kiss. "Yuck, I'm out!" Macavity yelled, closed the cell and walked away. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer settled down and started nuzzling. "Why did you do that?" Rumpleteazer asked purring. "Because I don't want you to end up like Sweetheart." Mungojerrie answered purring too and started to lick her ear. Rumpleteazer purred louder and looked at her mate. "I love you…" She whispered. "I love you too." Mungojerrie purred back and kissed her again. He looked at her and saw she was wounded and still a little bleeding. "What happened?" Mungojerrie asked worried as he started to nurse one of her wounds what made her purr more. "Well, when I woke up a few days ago you were still sleeping. I decided to let you sleep and started to eat. While I was eating I got attacked by 3 Toms and they took me away. On our way here I tried to escape but it didn't work out. We ran into 2 Pollicles and the Toms started fighting. I tried to ran away but one of the Pollicles attacked me. The Toms scared away the dogs and then they took me here." Rumpleteazer explained. "But you're okay, right?" Mungojerrie asked concerned. "Yea, I'm!" Rumpleteazer yelled giggling. "Rumpleteazer… Is that you?" They heard a voice from the cell in the opposite direction from them. Rumpleteazer stood up and tried to see who was in there. She saw a white with brown and black spotted Queen. "Candy?" Rumpleteazer asked carefully. "It's you!" The Queen yelled happy. Mungojerrie walked to his mate in case something terrible should happen to her. "Who's that?" He asked puzzled. "It's Candy, she knew your sister." Rumpleteazer answered smiling. "Really, you did?" Mungojerrie asked hopefully and looked at Candy. "Sweetheart?" Candy asked carefully. "Yea, that's her." Mungojerrie sighed sadly. "Yes, I knew her, she was my cellmate." Candy said a little sadly. "Did she told you something before she escaped?" Mungojerrie asked curious as he looked at the Queen wide-eyed. "Yes, she said that on one day she should come with her tribe to free everyone and kill Macavity." Candy answered and thought a little sad back to the day Sweetheart left. "Well, instead of killing Macavity she's killed by him." Mungojerrie sighed sad and looked down. "I'm sorry for you." Candy said pity full. "Don't be, it isn't your fault, but mine." Mungojerrie sobbed and Rumpleteazer pulled him close. "No, it isn't. It's Macavity 's!" Rumpleteazer yelled and wiped his tears away. "Are you her brother were she always talked about?" Candy asked giggling. "Yea, I guess am." Mungojerrie answered and smiled a little embarrassed. "She always said that you were very handsome and sweet and much more." Candy said a little giggling. "She's absolutely right!" Rumpleteazer giggled and pulled her mate into a deep and sweet kiss. "What?!" Candy yelled shocked with a smile on her face. "Well… We're kind of mates." Rumpleteazer said happy. "No way! Tell me!" Candy yelled curious and Rumpleteazer explained what happened with Mungojerrie 's arms around her. "What? I'm so happy for you guys! Except that you're here, of course." Candy said a little sad. "We'll get out, we just have to go stealing." Rumpleteazer said simply. "I think we can better start tomorrow, so we can rest tonight." Mungojerrie said smiling and grabbed his mate's paw. "You just don't wanna go tonight cause you missed me." Rumpleteazer said smiling. "Well…" Mungojerrie said blushing and stumbled a little. "I missed you too." Rumpleteazer purred and nuzzled him. "Let's go to sleep, Macavity always checks up." Candy said carefully and scared. "Alright, goodnight, and thanks for taking care of my sister." Mungojerrie said and Candy nodded at him smiling. "Goodnight Candy." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie and her walked to the side of the cell, against the wall. "Goodnight." Candy said and curled up. Mungojerrie settled down against the wall and Rumpleteazer settled down in front of him, facing him. Mungojerrie started to purr and pulled Rumpleteazer close to him. She joined his purrs and cuddled up against her mate, shivering from fear.

The next they were released. They could go home but if they didn't got some jewels about 3 days something not so nice could happen… So they first went to Tamara who was worried sick.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Tamara breathed as she heard them mew. She picked them up and didn't stop cuddling until Mungojerrie gave a mew. "We have to go to the Junkyard!" He yelled. "Today." Rumpleteazer filled. "Alright, just go and do cat-stuff. There are coming a few girls over for English and… Thomas comes over too, he has to help me with the girls." Tamara said and smiled. "No way, a DATE!" Rumpleteazer yelled giggling. Mungojerrie snickered and nuzzled Rumpleteazer a little. Thomas is one of Tamara's best friends. She actually loves him but she doesn't has the guts to tell him. "Let's go, I've got a good idea." Mungojerrie said, grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw and they ran through the cat door.

When they arrived at the Junkyard Rum Tum Tugger and Jennyanydots were the first who noticed them. "Thank the Everlasting Cat!" Jennyanydots yelled relieved and hugged her son. Tugger grabbed Rumpleteazer tightly and didn't let her go. Mungojerrie gave him a dirty look when his mother released him but Tugger didn't let her go. "Jerrie? Are you back?" Mungojerrie turned around and saw Munkustrap approaching. "Yea, we have to go stealing and then we're free." Mungojerrie answered. Munkustrap hugged him relieved he was back. "We? Where's Teazer?" Munkustrap asked confused. They heard some mumble from Tugger 's chest. Tugger turned around and Munkus laughed a little. Mungojerrie looked at Tugger, again angry, Tugger rolled his eyes and released the Queen. Rumpleteazer gasped for air and walked to her mate. "Are you oke?" Munkustrap asked. "Yea, I'm fine since Jer is with me." Rumpleteazer purred and putted her arms around her mate who pulled her close. Jennyanydots started to smile when she looked the couple. "Why are you here, and not stealing for Macavity?" Tugger asked puzzled. "Because we only steal at night and we wanted to see you guys." Rumpleteazer said smiling. "Yea, and I have a idea. Munkustrap can I talk to you in your den?" Mungojerrie asked the older cat. Munkustrap nodded and they walked into his den. "What does he mean?" Jennyanydots asked curious at Rumpleteazer. "I don't know, he didn't tell me either." Rumpleteazer mumbled and looked at the den carefully. "It's going to be oke. Just go check up the kittens, they missed you." Jennyanydots said smiling. Rumpleteazer nodded happily and walked to the place where the kittens always played. "Hey guys! Rumpleteazer is back!" Plato yelled to the rest. "Really?!" a few kittens yelled. They came running and jumped on Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer started to giggle as they pinned her to the ground. "Guys, guys, it's oke!" Rumpleteazer giggled as she came up and hugged the kittens. "Come join us, we're dancing!" Electra yelled happily and grabbed her paw. "Alright!" Rumpleteazer yelled smiling, she hadn't made some fun since a few days, she really missed the kittens. The kittens started to rattle things that happened the days she was gone and they started dancing.

"Where do you want to talk about? Are you going to be a dad?!" Munkustrap asked hopefully. "Why keeps everyone saying that?!" Mungojerrie yelled a little irritated. "Because you and Rumpleteazer are a cute couple and you're living in the same house." Munkustrap answered simply. "As far as I know there are no kittens." Mungojerrie sighed while he thought about Munkustrap 's comment. "Too bad." Munkustrap sighed sadly. "But what is your problem?" Munkustrap continued, trying to sound happy. "Well… Teaz and I met a Queen at Macavity 's. She said she knew Sweetheart. The last thing my sister said before she escaped was that she was going to bring the tribe, kill Macavity and free everyone. I was thinking…" Mungojerrie tried. "Jer, that's way too dangerous!" Munkustrap cut him off quickly. "Please! We'll first free the prisoners, Teaz and I ask the guards and other workers to help us before and then we attack him!" Mungojerrie begged as he looked at Munkustrap helpless. "You thought this through, didn't you?" Munkustrap sighed as he raised an eyebrow. Mungojerrie nodded proud and crossed his arms. "Well, first make sure you have some jewels to give him, otherwise it's a little suspicious." Munkustrap said pressed. "Next week we're going to attack him so make sure you got the prisoners and the workers on our hand." Munkustrap said thoughtfully, trying to think of a useful strategy. "Alright. Teaz and I try to get most of them." Mungojerrie said and nodded. "Does Teaz know about all this?" Munkustrap asked puzzled. Mungojerrie shook his head thoughtfully. "Go and tell her!" Munkustrap yelled smiling. Mungojerrie ran out of the den and went looking for his mate.

"Alright, now the mates dance…" Etcetera yelled happily. Everyone paired up: Pouncival and Etcetera duh, Victoria and Plato, Electra and Tumblebrutus and Jemima with Admetus. "But I don't have anyone to dance with." Rumpleteazer said sadly and pouted a little. "Do you think?" Rumpleteazer turned around and saw her mate smiling at her. "Wanna dance?" Mungojerrie asked as he putted his arms around her waist. Rumpleteazer nodded happily while some Princesses giggled a little. Mungojerrie looked at them puzzled. "I don't get it, we're mated for a few months now and you still keep giggling?" Mungojerrie asked confused. "It's just that you're such a sweet couple!" Jemima giggled as the others shrugged, still giggling. Mungojerrie snickered and pulled Rumpleteazer close. Purposely he kissed her more heavily and exuberant than he ever did, just to tease the kittens. The Princesses giggled more while their Toms rolled their eyes. Rumpleteazer giggled a little too and they started to dance, in relief of the Tom-kittens.

"So then we're gonna attack him?" Rumpleteazer asked and tossed Mungojerrie 4 sliver earrings. "Yea." Mungojerrie answered and putted the earrings in his sock. "But keep in mind he's a conjurer." Rumpleteazer noticed as she rummaged through the jewel box. "We just take Mistoffelees with us." Mungojerrie said simply while grabbed a bracelet and flipped them between his paws. "And Munkus, Alonzo, Tugger and who else?" Rumpleteazer asked while she counted the cats on her paws. "Maybe Bomba, Skimble and Asparagus." Mungojerrie answered but pouted a little, the bracelet he was flipping hit his head. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and laid a paw on the sore spot. "Yep, that's gonna be a huge bump." She giggled and Mungojerrie pouted more. Rumpleteazer pressed her nose against Mungojerrie 's and threw her arms around him. Mungojerrie 's face turned happy and he pulled her into a gentle kiss. Rumpleteazer looked in their socks, nodding approving. "I think we have enough. If we give him too much he'll free us too soon." Rumpleteazer mumbled as she threw her sock over her shoulder. "Alright, let's go!" Mungojerrie yelled, but Rumpleteazer hushed him once the humans stirred in their bed. Mungojerrie snickered and helped Rumpleteazer off the dresser. They ran to Macavity 's building, trying to hold their laugh.

"What do you've got?" Macavity asked and looked at the couple irritated. "Well, not much, when we were on our way to the second house a Pollicle came barking and stuff at us so we decided to keep it with this." Mungojerrie lied and tried to look self-confident while he held his mate's paw firmly in his. Macavity looked inside the socks and weight the stuff. "No, not much…" Macavity mumbled and emptied the socks in the corner of the big room, there laid some other jewels too. "I can release one of you sooner." Macavity offered and jumped upon his chair. "How?" Mungojerrie asked hopefully. "If I get Rumpleteazer for one week." Macavity answered smiling at the Queen and winked at her teasing. "Forget it!" Rumpleteazer hissed and unsheathed her claws. "Don't you got enough play-things?" Rumpleteazer continued hissing. Macavity jumped off the chair and circled around Rumpleteazer, looking thoughtfully. "Teaz, when you accept this you're free within a week." Mungojerrie said happy. "I'm not leaving without you, and why do you want ME anyway?" Rumpleteazer asked Macavity growling. "Because that one week with you was very nice… Not as good as Sweetheart but you're one of my best Queens…" Macavity purred as he laid his paw on Rumpleteazer 's waist. Mungojerrie hissed angrily and unsheathed his claws. "Not my mate! You've got already my sister, you're not gonna get Teaz!" Mungojerrie growled and was ready to strike. "I can do whatever I want with you two." Macavity said nonchalant and smiled arrogantly. Mungojerrie held his unsheathed paw in the air threatening. "Wait a minute…" Rumpleteazer mumbled and looked thoughtfully. "What is it Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked worried. Rumpleteazer roughly grabbed Mungojerrie and started to kiss him very heavily. Macavity growled a little and looked at the couple angry. Mungojerrie noticed why she kissed him but still he couldn't stop himself kissing back. They fell against a wall and lowered to the ground making Macavity growling more. "Enough!!" Macavity yelled angry. "Go into your cell!" He yelled breathing roughly and loudly. "Whatever you want." Mungojerrie said smiling and took Rumpleteazer 's paw. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and the two ran to their cell.

"How did you know he liked you that much?" Mungojerrie asked confused as he threw his arm around his mate. "Well, the few days I was here he was very nice and stuff and only to me, not like the day you found me." Rumpleteazer answered thoughtfully. "You should see his face, he was totally pissed off!" Mungojerrie said happy. "I couldn't… I got a little carried away." Rumpleteazer said blushing. "Not a problem." Mungojerrie said purring and pulled her into a kiss again while some of the Queens in other cells couldn't help giggling.

A few days later the notorious duo already talked with the prisoners and a few of the workers. They all stood on their side. "So, the smartest thing to do is a surprise-attack." Munkustrap said. Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Alonzo, Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger were in Munkus' den, talking about the attack. "True, but that means a distraction…" Alonzo said. Jerrie looked at Teazer. "You guys, a few days ago we found out Macavity has a weak point for Teaz…" Jerrie said. "You want to use her as distraction?" Munkustrap asked. "I think it's a good idea, I mean, then you could kill him easier than, because no one else is around…" Teazer said and looked at her mate who looked worried. "It's oke, I survived him before." She added. "She has a point." Tugger said. "That isn't a bad idea…" Alonzo said. Munkustrap looked at Jerrie. He showed nothing but Munkus knew Jer was dying inside. "But Teazer, make sure he doesn't sees you as plaything. You shouldn't let him to close." Munkustrap said. Jerrie looked at his mate who nodded. "Alright, about 4 days our attack starts, Mungojerrie you release the prisoners and make sure that the workers are on their place, I take care of the Jellicles, and Teazer… Well, you know." Munkustrap said. "Let's go, we have to go back." Jerrie said. Teazer and he walked back to Macavity 's building.

"Are you ready?" Mungojerrie asked to his mate. "Yea, don't worry! It's gonna be oke!" Teazer yelled. "Oke, are you sure?" He asked again. "Yea! Just go!" Teazer laughed and gave her mate a kiss. He nodded and ran away.

Rumpleteazer walked in that o-so-familiar hallway. There was a big door, she knocked. "Yea, who's that?" Macavity yelled. "Rumpleteazer!" She yelled. "Come in." Macavity yelled back. She opened the door and walked to Macavity. "Why are you here?" Macavity asked nice, she has never seen him like this. She sat on the table in front of him and started to play with the jewels who lay on the table. "Well, I'm bored and thought to go to you." She said. "And what about Mungojerrie, were is he?" Macavity asked. "At home, I told him I was going on a walk." Teazer lied. She started to play with the fur on his chest. "Why aren't you with him?" Macavity asked and started to purr. "Well, he's just a thief, it got a little bored. A Nepolian of Crime is way more… Interesting…" She said and licked his cheek. She settled herself on his lap.

Mungojerrie had freed the prisoners together with the workers and they were ready to get in. Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo, Mistoffelees and Bombalurina came from the other side of the hallway. "Are you ready?" Jerrie whispered. The prisoners and workers nodded. "You too?" Munkus whispered at his tribe. They nodded too. Munkustrap signed: 3… 2… 1!! They all ran inside of Macavity 's room. Macavity scared and hissed. Teazer, who was still on him, hissed too, but at Macavity himself. She unseated her claws and dug them very deep in his chest. "You!" Macavity yelled and threw her off of him. The cats started fighting, there were workers who still worked for Macavity. They started fighting with the prisoners and other workers. The Jellicles, also Jerrie, tried to get to Macavity. Macavity stood up and walked to Teazer who laid on the ground. He scratched her 2 times, but then he was stopped by Munkustrap. Bomba, Alonzo, Tugger and Munkus started to fight with him and Mistoffelees and Jerrie ran to Rumpleteazer. "Honey, are you alright?" Jerrie asked. She stood up and ran right to Macavity. But he saw her, stopped and threw her into a wall so she went unconscious. Mistoffelees started fire lightning to the Hidden Paw. Mungojerrie scratched Macavity but was thrown away too. Bomba and Alonzo gave Mac both a deep scratch in his back and Munkustrap three into his chest. Alonzo jumped on Macavity 's back but Macavity disappeared making Alonzo fell on Munkustrap. Macavity appeared next to Bombalurina and hit her right into her back. She hit him back just in time. There was a big scratch on his face. "Let's finish it!" Mistoffelees yelled. He shoot lighting to Macavity but missed. He looked around and saw something better. "Everyone get out of there!" He yelled and throw lighting at the wall after Macavity. It came down on the Tom. There was dust everywhere. "Is everyone alright?" Bombalurina yelled. "Alright, let's check the damage…" Mistoffelees sighed. There were a few cats very wounded, but not deadly. "Alright everyone!" Munkustrap stood upon the table. "You can all come with us to get yourself clean and our nurses can fix you up. If you like, you can even join our tribe. Let's go." Munkus said. "And what about them?" Bomba asked and pointed to the 2 cats who were unconscious. "Eh… Wait!" Munkustrap said and the group turned around. "Who of you can help us?" He asked and pointed to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. A few cats carried them with them on their way back to the Junkyard.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, my head." She said and felt there was a huge bump on her head. "Thank the Everlasting Cat!" Jennyanydots yelled and walked to her. "Rumpleteazer we were afraid you didn't make it!" Jenny hugged the Queen. "What happened?" Teazer asked. "Well, when you were fighting with Macavity he threw you into a wall and went unconscious. You stomach is going to be oke, your headache would be over soon and you're pregnant." Jenny answered. Rumple 's eyes widened. "But Macavity didn't even touched me!" She said. "Oh, dear. Not Macavity 's. They are before you were even captured, they're his!" Jenny said and pointed to the other side of the room. "What, Tugger?! Jer is gonna kill me! But wait, we didn't…" Teazer was puzzled. "Oh, sorry I mean…him!" Jenny said and pointed to anther Tom. Teaz stood up to look who it was. She sighed. "Whoa, surprise!" she laughed a little. She looked at her mate. "Teaz, is that you?" He mourned. "Hi, sweetie." She sighed and sat next to him. "Hi." He said. "Are you oke?" Teaz asked. "Yea, I think so." Jerrie answered and sat straight up. "I have to tell you something…" Teazer said. Jerrie gave her a kiss. "Alright I'm listening." He said. "I'm eh… I'm… Pregnant." Rumple said. "I told you before, don't makes jokes of that, last time I was scared to death!" Jerrie said and Teazer laughed. "Honey, it's true. Jenny told me." Teazer said and waited what Jerrie thought about it. "Kittens? Really?" He asked. Teazer nodded and Jerrie pulled her into a hug. "Marvelous." He whispered. "Really?" Rumple asked and Jerrie nodded. "I love you!" She yelled and kissed him. Jenny looked happy at the two. "You're gonna be a grandma!" Jerrie said as he saw the look on his mothers face. "Yea, and Skimble granddad!" Teazer laughed. Jennyanydots pulled the duo into a hug. "Tomorrow you can go home. I'll get the other cats so you can tell them the news!" Jenny yelled and walked outside. Mungojerrie signed Teazer to came into his bed. She climbed under the sheets and licked her mate's ear. "Kittens…" Mungojerrie whispered. "Yea, Tamara is gonna be happy." Rumple said and nuzzled Jerrie who laughed a bit. "Just like Munkustrap." Jerrie said. "Yea, and Demeter and Bomba and the kittens and…" "Yea, yea I get it!" Mungo laughed. "Only because we live in the same house." Teazer said and kissed him. At that moment some of the other cats came in. "Wow, eh… you guys…?" Bomba said and looked at the kissing pair. "Oh, sorry!" Teazer yelled and Jerrie and her started blushing. "Why did Jenny call us, are you two oke? are you going to die?" Munkustrap asked worried. Jerrie and Teazer started to laugh. "Not really… I'm pregnant!" Teazer yelled. Demeter putted her arms around Rumple. "Please don't kill yourself. It isn't your fault. Macavity is dead so you and Mungojerrie can raise them up like they're yours." Demeter said. "What? They are ours!" Rumpleteazer laughed. "No way!" Bombalurina yelled. "Congratulations!" Demeter yelled. "I told you." Munkustrap said and hugged Jerrie. "Well… We live in the same house you know…" Jerrie said and Munkus and Jer started to laugh. Mungojerrie settled himself next to his Queen. "You're going to be great parents." A voice from the back of the group came. The cat came forward. "Candy?" Teazer asked. "Yep, it's me!" She laughed. Teazer got up and hugged her friend.


End file.
